Shooting Stars
by hardygrrl
Summary: Sabrina Stone falls for hunky WCW wrestler Billy Kidman...
1. Default Chapter Title

[ Tell me when this page is updated ][1]

[E-mail this page to a friend][2]

[][3]

"Ugh... it's 3:30 in the morning." I mumbled to myself; for some reason, I couldn't sleep that night. Something plagued my mind, but I surely didn't know what it was. As I hummed the tune of my favorite song, I lay in bed with a cigarette in my mouth. 

All that was on my mind, was passion. Maybe it was because my sex life was a mystery, all the men I had been with hadn't been able to satisy me. My friend Angela talked about some amazing sex with with her boyfriend Scott. Scott was a professional wrestler, but to me, just the thought of a professional wrestler all over me made me cringe. 

"Oh, man, it's almost 4 in the morning. I've got to get some sleep." Just as I was cuddling up under my off white satin covers, my beeper went off. It was Kristen, my step-sister. I groaned with pain and reached for my phone. Kristen's sick pleasure was finding a random man off the street, sleeping with him and rubbing in my face how GREAT the sex was. I whined, "Oh, I thought she mixed my beeper number and one of her random boyfriends' number up. I wonder what great apsiring new boyfriend she has tonight..." Just to get her off my back, I called her up and hoped for a brief conversation. 

"Sabrina?" Kristen was in tears. 

"Yeah, it's me. Kristen, what's wrong?" I had grown concerned; it was not normal of Kristen to page me at 4 in the morning in tears. 

"Me and Jason broke up..." Kristen cried even harder. 

"Wait, I thought you were dating Chris -- hold up, who's Jason?" 

"I met him at the gas station tonight after we slept together, he told me he was married and had 2 kids." 

"See, Kristen, you can't just go around and sleep with everyone. That's what happens..." I tried to console her, but she blocked me off with more tears. "Look, I'll invite Angela over and we can all talk about it, 'kay?" 

She sniffled and finally agreed. "Jeez, it's almost 5, where is she?" I questioned Angela. 

"Maybe she met some guy on her way over here, got it in his car and forgot about us as usual..." Angela remarked. 

I tried not too laugh, but Angela and I both knew it was right. We were both startled by a loud knock on the door. 

"It's about time she got here." Angela motioned for Scott to go open the door, but he was too busy cleaning out my refrigerator to notice anything. 

"I'LL get it..." I walked to the door to expect to see Kristen in tears, ready to hug me and talk. I didn't expect what was the reality when I opened the door. "Who the hell are you?" 

"His name is Michael, I met him on my way here at some daquiris place. He's so sweet." Kristen walked in cheerful as ever, like the phone conversation never took place. "I hope you don't mind me inviting him over..." 

"Come here, we'll talk about how evil men... are..." Angela was stunned when she saw Kristen come into the living room with her guest. 

"Angela, this is Michael, I met him at Wet n' Wild." Kristen toyed around with Michael in front of everyone. 

Scott almost choked on his beer. "Wet n' Wild?! Isn't that like a strip joint?" 

Angela was not amused. "No, you aren't funny Steve. It's a daquiris store." 

If I could remember well enough, my ex-boyfriend John would occasionally take me to a strip bar called Wet n' Wild to "turn me on". It was the same place. Knowing Kristen if I corrected her, she'd find some way to get back at me, so I just kept my mouth shut. 

"Well, I guess we can leave now." Angela grabbed her purse. "Since there is no dire emergency." 

"No, don't be silly, stay. I'll be right back. I'm going to the restroom." Kristen said coyly. "Come with me, Michael... I'll show you what you've been wanting." 

"Oh... if she's does ANYTHING in that bathroom, I'll make HER pay the rent." I was furious. 

Angela sat back down and Scott opened the refridgerator door back up, he didn't seem to care whether or not Kristen was happy. 

I sat on the couch and tried to block the moans coming from the bathroom. 

"Forget about her..." Angela tried to cheer me up. "I know something that will definetly make you happy! Tomorrow is Monday Night Nitro, you have to come! Scotty gets the US Title. Besides, you might meet some guys there... I could hook you up, girl." 

"No way. All that wrestling stuff is stupid. I would rather sit at home and listen to my step sister have sex in my bathroom." I pouted. 

Angela didn't say anything, but she made a definite "yeah right" face. "Come on, you know you don't want to listen to that. Please, just give it a try. For me?" Angela was now begging. 

"Yeah, I could like hook you up with guys like Scott Hall or Kevin Nash, if you REALLY wanted it..." Scott finished off my leftover birthday cake from last week. 

"Fine..." I reluctanly agreed. 

"Yea! You won't regret it, TRUST me." Angela hugged me with ecstatic joy. 

After everyone had left, including Kristen and her man of the night, at last I got some sleep. I expected my mother to call me and begging me to recap my life ever since I moved out 5 years ago when I was 19. No prank calls, no phone testing, no mothers, no ex boyfriends or stalkers calling... I finally got to sleep. 

Coming home from work the next day from my "wonderful" car mechanic job, I was running late for the show I promised to go to with Angela. I had run over about 12 speed limits on my way home. For some reason, I had been very excited to go which somewhat puzzled me in a way. 

After searching through the black hole, otherwise known as my closet, I found a black skirt to wear. I prepared for another journey to find the rest of my outfit. A half an hour until Scott had to arrive at the arena, I had my outfit ready and on my slim body. I stood before the mirror in a black skirt, a teal green button-down shirt with my black knee highs and my brown dockers. 

"Oh my gosh, I look like Britney Spears!" I screamed as I examined myself in my mirror from head to toe. There was no time to change since Angela and Scott were already waiting outside in the car. "Oh well, like I care about impressing some dumb wrestlers..." I just grabbed my purse and ran out the house. 

"So, Sabrina, how's the bathroom smell?" Scott laughed as he was watching the road on our way to the arena. 

"I called some one up to do some severe cleaning to it. I walked in there after ya'll had left and it reaked of Michael's, um, yeah." I tried to control my gag reflex. 

"That's funny, Sabrina." Angela laughed. "But... Scotty, honey, who are we going to set her up with?" 

I dreaded the thought of being paired up with a wrestler. I knew Angela was just trying to help, but, I wanted her to stop right that second. 

"Let me think of who's single... um, Evan, Shannon, Shane... I'd say Pete, but he has Torrie..." Angela continued naming single men until we arrived at the arena. 

"Is it too late to leave?" I acted as if I was stuck to the seat. 

"Sabrina Stone, get your butt out of that backseat now!" Angela was unusally pissed tonight. 

I just scaredly rose and walked to the backstage door without saying a word. 

"2 all access passes for my lovely ladies..."Scotty said to the security guard at the door. 

"Sure thing, Scott. Have fun, Angela. You too, miss." the guard smiled. 

I smiled back, it seemed like a courteous thing to do. Angela opened the door and it closed behind her. "You know, if you want to be hooked up with Trevor back there, I can arrange it." She laughed. 

"Oh, shut up, Angela." I complained for just having manners. I walked around following Scott and Angela, it seemed like they knew their way around here. 

As we walked to a WCW dressing room, I heard loud fighting. "You want to come in here, Sab?" Scott acted as if the fighting was a usual thing and did not even mention it. 

"No, that's ok, I'll just wait out here." I sat on a bench as Scott and Angela went into the dressing room. A distance down the hall I could hear some unusual Backstreet Boys type music. I decided to go walk and see it. 

I walked to the entrance to go to the ring and saw three men with green circles walking out back to the backstage area. All of them were cute, I doubted THEY were wrestlers... wrestlers aren't cute, maybe they were just WCW's entertainment. 

"Hi... I don't think we have met before." The leader in dreadlocks smiled. 

"What's your name?" The blonde next to him replied. 

"I'm Sabrina, Angela and Scott's best friend. Who are you?" 

"I'm Evan." The leader stated. "And we are 3 Count." 

"I'm Shane." The brunette proudly remarked. 

"Yo, wussup, I'm Shannon Moore." The cute blonde put his arm around me. 

"Ugh, get off." I walked off. People who I first meet and touch me just is something that turns me off. As I walked towards the exit to leave, since I knew this night would be horrible, Scott's dressing room door opened. Two people came out of the room. I stepped out of the way. There was a tanned, built young man with skinny blonde. It seemed like I knew they were the ones who had been fighting. 

"Look, Torrie, you get your stupid skank ass away from me." The man tried walking off. 

"Pete, wait!" She pulled him back. "It's not what it looks like. I wasn't doing anything with Johnny the Bull! Please don't make me leave." The blonde cried on her knees in front of him. 

"Yeah, then why did you go to his house last night and give him a good time? Huh? Explain THAT!" Pete glanced at me for a second and back at Torrie. 

Torrie was silent. 

"That's right. Get your stuff out of my car. You're leaving!" The young man left Torrie in tears on the floor. 

I tried helping her up. "Are you okay?" 

She ignored me. "Fine, Pete, I'm gonna go get my stuff and go over to Johnny and do it with him ALL night long!" She screamed as he walked off. She pushed me off and ran out to the parking lot. 

After she left, Scott came out from the dressing room. "Sorry about that, it was just Torrie and Pete fighting. It happens all the time." 

"Oh, okay." I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. 

"Where are you going, Sab?" Angela came out the dressing room after him. 

"I had about enough excitement tonight from some perverts with big green placemats." I wanted to leave. "I'm tired. I gotta go home." 

"Are you sure? I could get those perverts to apologize..." She tried to make me laugh. 

"No, I'm okay." I opened the door. 

"Okay, I'll call you." Angela yelled as I walked out to catch a cab. 

The guard closed the door behind me as I walked to the side of the road. I saw the young girl Torrie messing with some car. Maybe she was trying to fix her own. 

I went home to a quiet house, laid under the covers and watched the stupid wrestling show. Once I turned it on, Scott had won the US Title. They scanned the crowd and I saw Angela jumping for joy on the side of the ring. I just laughed at her. My phone rang, expecting it to be Kristen I didn't answer it. 

After it rang about 6 times, I picked the phone up. "Uh, hello?" I yawned. 

"Hello, is this Sabrina?" The man on the phone asked. 

"Uh, yeah. Who is this?" 

"It's Evan from earlier. Angela gave me your number, I hope you don't mind that I called." 

"No, you weren't the rude one." 

"You mean I wasn't any of the Backstreet Boy perverts you told her about?" 

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe she told you that!" I laughed. 

"It's okay, I know what you meant. Shannon's sorry, he didn't mean anything by it." Evan tried to change my mind on my opinion of 3 Count. 

"Okay, he's forgiven." I changed the channel to David Letterman. This was certainly much more interesting than wrestling. 

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow. Have lunch or something? Maybe at like, 11:30?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't I have to work then... Maybe after I get off at 3?" 

"Naw, I can't. I have to leave for my flight to tape Thunder then. Maybe some other time. Until then, you don't mind if I call you, do you?" 

"No, keep on calling, Evan. I'm always here." I sighed. 

"Well, I have to leave. I'm on in 5 minutes, watch us, 'kay?" 

"Okay." I laughed. "Bye." 

"Good-bye, Sabrina." He hung up the phone and I did the same. I finally changed the channel back to wrestling. 3 Count had a message to send to some wrestler they didn't like. They were in an interview with a short, chubby, bald man. 

After it was over, I went to sleep immediately. I had to be at work the next day at 7 in the morning. 

I woke up the next morning with ease. I put on my outfit and headed to my car job. I hated the outfit, it didn't zip up all the way so you could see most of my black bra. It was tight in my ass and chest, I think they enjoyed imagining me modeling the outfit while working. The job was alright, IF you get used to men making motions at grabbing your rear and looking at your chest bounce as you put some "elbow grease" into fixing their car, but I've gotten used to it. It's alright. Angela, however, when we go to lunch on my break, wacks them with her purse. 

"Sabrina..." My boss called me. He saw me working under a big jeep. "Come on, we have that car until Friday. Don't waste all of your time on it." 

I slid out from under the car and got up. I wiped my forehead which was covered with sweat. 

"We have a new customer, his name is Pete Gruner. He's over there." My boss, Kyle, pointed to a man standing next to a red truck. It looked like the same truck that Torrie had been messing with last night. 

I walked over to the man in sunglasses next to the red car. Yup, same man from last night. As I got a closer look at him, he actually seemed kind of cute. "What's wrong with your car?" 

"Hey, weren't you at Nitro last night? I saw you when I had a fight with my ex-girlfriend." He smiled at my chest. 

I just put my hands on my hips and repeated the question. "What is wrong with your car?" 

"Oh, my girlfriend messed with it last night. I know, I told the security guard to keep a watch on her." He shrugged his shoulders. "But, I don't know if she did anything to it." 

"You don't know if she did anything to it?" I was annoyed. "Then, WHY are you here? Did it make a funny noise or something? Is gas leaking? Anything?" 

"Oh, um, gas is leaking I think. And I heard some noise on my way over here. It almost broke down here." 

"Okay, then." I lifted up the hood. Smoke was everywhere, maybe she had let some of the water in his car out. 

"So, uh, babe, when do you get off for your break?" He leaned over my shoulder and breathed on my neck. 

It sent chills up my spine, but I had to play hard to get. "In five minutes, why?" 

"You maybe want to go get something to eat? I know a great place here." He smiled. 

Oh forget playing hard to get, I was starving anyhow. "Sure." I smiled back. 

I called Angela up and cancelled our usual lunch meeting. She was alright with it, especially because she had an emergency meeting at her office. 

I hopped into my car and we drove off listening to Beastie Boys. "You like the Beastie Boys?" Pete flashed that amazing smile at me again. 

"Yup, they are cool." I smiled back. It was flirting, but who cared. It's not like he or I were taken. 

"Me too. Oh, up here, there's a great restaurant. Turn right." 

"McDonald's?" I was confused. 

"No! There's a restaurant near it." He laughed. 

I drove past the McDonald's afraid I'd be eating lunch at an E-Z Serve. "What is the restaurant called?" 

"The Nitro Grill, it's WCW's own restaurant." Pete relaxed in my car. 

"Thank goodness I have clothes to change in." I parked the car. 

"Leave on what you have, it's cute." He unbuckled his seat belt. 

"No way, get out of the car. I have to change." 

He got out of the car and I changed. I saw him looking at me, but I didn't mind HIM looking at me. However, if it was a regular man from the car shop, I'd bury down into a dark hole and never show my face again. 

"Nice bra you have under that outfit." He opened the door for me. 

"Thanks." I laughed. 

Pete saw some people there at the restaurant that he knew and waved to them. We sat at a small table, but before we knew it, fans soon smothered us. 

"Hey, how are you?" He smiled at his fans and gladly signed their books. He saw me looking rather uptight next to him and dismissed all of his fans. "Sabrina, I'm sorry, it's just my fans are my fans. I told them to leave because I wanted to spend time with you." He smiled. 

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I was confused. 

"I know a lot about you." He remarked and looked at the menu. 

"Angela told you, huh? I figured. That girl can't keep her mouth shut for 1 minute." 

"Well, she told me that you might be interested..." Pete stared deep into my eyes as if he was puting me in a trance. 

"Welcome, Kidman, miss..." The waiter woke us up. 

"Kidman?" I asked. 

"It's my wrestler name." He started to search the menu. "Pick out whatever you want, Sabrina. I'll pay." 

"Flying Fury French Fries? What?" I seemed very confused. 

"Flying Fury is Rey Mysterio, Jr. They name food after wrestlers and stuff here." The waiter remarked. 

"I'd like a Jackhammer Burger Combo and Shooting Star Press Cheese Sticks." Kidman had obviously been here before. 

"Um..." I searched for something that might be appetizing. 

"I'll come back." The waiter walked off. 

"I'll help you decide." Pete put his arm around me and told me what each item and meal was. 

I felt like I was in Kindergarden. "Ok, I'll get the Diamond Cutter Burger and the Flying Fury French Fries." I proudly stated when the waiter came back. 

"So, why are you working at a car mechanic place?" Pete questioned once the appetizers arrived. 

"Well, I grew up with my dad after my step mom left with my step sister, Kristen. I always wanted to help him fix the cars. It's stupid, but it's naturally easy to me." I explained. "So, why are YOU a wrestler?" 

He laughed. "Because I love it. I've always had the greatest time making the crowd happy and I just like it a lot." 

"No offense, but at first you seemed like the kind of guy I'd expect to see at strip bars every weekend. But, the more I talk to you, the... MORE you seem like that kind of guy..." 

"You figured me out. I'm at Wet n' Wild every time I come down here." 

"Oh my gosh! Were you at it Sunday night?" I almost choked on a cheese stick. 

"Why? Are you a stripper there or something?" Pete moved in closer and smiled. 

"No! My sister was just there hunting down men, you might have seen her." I playfully pushed him. 

"No, I wasn't there that night. I was at home watching the Nitro Girls Swimsuit Pay Per View... on tape..." He just smiled. 

After lunch, I drove back to the car shop, with Kidman at my side. I was working on his car some more once I got back. "You know, you can go home..." I said from underneath the car. 

"No, I love seeing a woman work and get dirty." Pete hinted. 

"I'm sure YOU mean a different kind of work though." I commented. "Damn..." I had dropped a wrench and it bounced next to Pete's foot. 

"Hey, how about I stay until you are done work, we go get dinner and maybe go see a movie?" Kidman reached for the wrench and handed it back to me. 

"Thanks." I grabbed the tool from his soft moist hands. "Um, I don't know. I--I, I'd just..." 

"I understand if you don't want to, or you don't like me. I just really want to be with you." Pete interrupted me. 

"Oh my Lord..." I freaked out. Some guy actually wanted to be with me! I tried sitting up, but, stupid me, forgot about the car and banged me head on a pipe and got knocked out. 

I woke up in a hotel bedroom to see Kidman staring at the floor, waiting for me to wake up. 

"Ouch..." I rubbed my head. "What happened, Pete?" 

"You hit your head on something under the car. I freaked out. I thought you were dead." Kidman sat on the bed next to me. 

I stared off in space, trying to remember what happened but I couldn't remember a thing. 

My cell phone rang. It was probably Kristen again. I wonder what boyfriend broke up with her this time. I reached for my cell phone to answer. 

"Don't get it." Pete leaned in and was so close, I felt his warm minty breath on my ear. "Let's just..." Pete started kissing my face down to my chest. 

I was enjoying every second of it and returned each kiss with a passionate moan. It was all perfect, until... 

"Room service!" Some man knocked at the door. 

Pete just controlled himself and opened the door. 

"I ordered some dinner for us, Sabrina, I hope you don't mind." Pete gave the man a 50 dollar bill. "Keep the change..." 

After the young man had left, we ate the scrumptious dinner and decided to order a movie on pay per view. 

"No Nitro Girls Swimsuit Edition!" I yelled from the bathroom. 

"What about some porno?" Pete laughed. 

"You order porn, and I leave you to yourself." I came out the bathroom and sat next to him. 

As he was about to kiss me, I remarked, "Oh! I wanted to see that for a long time!" 

He gave an exhastperated sigh. "You wanna order it then?" 

"Nah, that's okay." I layed down on the bed and stretched. "I'd rather do something better." 

Pete started to crawl on top of my body, my body wanted it, but my mind wasn't ready yet. 

"Pete, stop. I can't do this." I started and I saw his face of pure disappointment. "Not now at least." 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed you into it." Pete walked out of the hotel room sulking. 

"Great. I lose everything. I'm so stupid." I grabbed my purse and tried chasing after him. 

I ran down to the lobby but he was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was in the bar? I checked the bar, it was surrounded with people, but no Kidman. 

I walked out upset, ready to go home and never see Kidman again by such a mistake I had made. 

"Excuse me, do you know where room 122 is?" A strange man asked me. 

I looked at him. "No, I'm sorry, I'm not staying here." I started to walk off. 

He pushed me against the wall. "Well, maybe you can help me find it. That's a nice dress you have on there... I'm sure it would look even better off." He rubbed his dirty hand up my shivering face. He pulled out a shiny long knife. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Pete angrily asked as he came into the hall where we were. 

"It's none off your business, so just leave." The man pressed me harder against the wall. He rubbed his knife down my hips and up my chest. I just prayed Pete wouldn't leave me. 

Kidman began to walk off and figured it was stupid to even get involved. I thought the man would either kill or rape me that very second. Each tear that fell down my rosy cheeks was a silent cry for help to Pete. 

"You scream help and I'll end your life right this very second." The man pointed the knife at my heart. 

My life flashed right before my face, it was so short. It couldn't end now, I had so much I hadn't done yet. I just couldn't die. 

"Hey jackass, you forgot about me calling for help." Pete had come back to save me. "I called the police, Sabrina, they'll be here any second to take this guy away." 

"Yeah, but they aren't here now, are they?" The man drew out the knife and pointed it closer to my chest. "So, what to do until they get here... maybe kill some people?" 

I cried even harder believing Pete had no skills, after all he was just a wrestler. What could he do? 

Pete punched the man in the stomach, causing him to drop his knife. I was too afraid to move. Pete continued the punishment and started to make the horrible man bleed. I scurried to get the knife before he did. Kidman grabbed it out of my hand and pointed it at his chest. "You want to kill someone, kill me! But leave her alone." 

The man stared at Kidman with a crazed look in his eyes like he had been taken over by a mad man. He was startled by the sirens of the cop cars outside the hotel, but Kidman did not move, nor did the knife in his hand. 

Later, the man was taken away by the cops and I was given a ride home by an officer. I thought Pete would never speak to me again after he risked his life for mine. I just took a shower and laid down, praying there would soon be a man that I could find like Pete, but I doubted I could find another one. 

After my shower I laid down in bed, and started to read a novel. I hoped it would put me to sleep. I heard a noise outside of my apartment. I imagined it was that man coming back to get me. I grabbed my large novel I had been reading and headed for the door. I saw a shadow and ran charged right for it screaming. The shadow moved and I landed on my sofa. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. There's got to be a light here some place." A man resembling Pete apologized. I thought it was Pete because that was all that was on my mind. Pete was everywhere in my head. 

The light came on and I arose from my unusual position from landing on the couch. It had been Pete! He sat down next to me and put a duffel bag right in front of me. "This is for you." He smiled. 

"What is it?" I examined the bag closely. 

"Not the bag... it's inside it." He laughed. 

I opened up the bag and found several types of food, some tennis shoes, and a bottle of champagne. "Ok, why are the tennis shoes in here?" 

"Oops, I forgot those in there." He grabbed the shoes and placed them on the floor next to the sofa. 

"This is sweet. I'm glad you dropped by. I thought you would never speak to me again..." I looked down at the ground. 

He raised my chin up with his finger and kissed my lips slowly. "I will always speak to you." He began kissing me slowly and gently. I put the bag on the floor and layed down with him laying on top of me. My dog started barking as we kissed. Pete just grabbed one of his tennis shoes and threw it near the dog. 

Pete kissed up and down my body, fulfilling my every wish. I moaned with pleasure that none of my ex-boyfriends had ever heard. He rubbed his soft hand up the side of my stomach and knew just what turned me on. 

Kidman had ended my mind being plagued with passion, for the passion came to my that very moment. It was something I had never felt before and he gave it to me, just how I wanted it... good and dirty... 

I awoke that next morning in my bedroom laying next to Kidman who was still asleep. I thanked him for last night with a sweet kiss. I got dressed and called my sister Kristen. I was too proud for anything nasty that she would say. 

"Kristen?" I cleared my throat. 

"Yeah, who is this?" Kristen asked. 

"It's Sabrina." 

"Sabrina? Guess what, I had some amazing sex last night with Larry--" She had began. 

I cut her off. "Look I hate it when you go around and sleep with men and always rub it in my face how you had great sex with some loser off the side of the road! Well, listen here, Kristen, I had some great sex last night with a wrestler! So what? Just shut the hell up and stop calling me, I don't want to hear about your damn sex life!" I hung up the phone. 

"Well, you certainly told her off." Kidman woke up from my screaming. 

I laughed and hopped back in bed with him. "Sorry about that." 

"If you think that was great... you'll love the second time..." He hinted. 

"Oh boy, I can't wait." I kissed him on the lips. 

While Pete took a shower, I decided to join him. One can only get themselves so clean, but two can get SQUEAKY clean. After we took a shower, I called up Angela and invited her to go get some breakfast with us. 

"Us? Who is this us?" Angela was shocked. "Did you get it with a perverted Backstreet Boy with a green placemat?" 

"No, I actually got it with Pete Gruner. You know, Billy Kidman..." I layed on my bed. 

"Oh my gosh! Are you kidding me?! Good for you, Sabrina. I'm happy." She laughed. 

"Thanks. AND I told off Kristen." I bragged. 

"Wow, two in a row, you are on a roll." 

"Yeah, I'm glad." 

"Hey, and to add one for me. Scott and I are getting married." 

My mouth dropped. "You are getting married?!" 

"Yeah, I tried calling you last night on your cell phone but SOMEONE didn't answer..." 

"I thought you were Kristen, I'm sorry. Well, that's great!" 

"So, I'll meet you at Denny's, 'kay?" Angela stated. 

"Sure, we'll be there. Bye!" I hung up the phone. 

Pete and I got dressed and headed for Denny's. Somehow, my life had finally turned out right. I'm sure tonight I'd be getting a call from my mother about recapping the last 5 years of my life, since something finally had happened.

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/homegraphic/_h_/www.angelfire.com/



	2. Default Chapter Title

[ Tell me when this page is updated ][1]

[E-mail this page to a friend][2]

[][3]

_Pete and I got dressed and headed for Denny's. Somehow, my life had finally turned out right. I'm sure tonight I'd be getting a call from my mother about recapping the last 5 years of my life, since something finally had happened._

After over a year and a half of dating, my boyfriend, Peter Gruner, finally popped the big question. We went to celebrate with our best friends at a cheap diner, but I still enjoyed their food. 

"So, you will finally be Mrs. Sabrina Stone Gruner... right?" My best friend, Angela's, husband Scott asked while eating his cheese fries messily. 

"You are so messy, Scotty. I might as well put a bib on you... gross!" Angela threw a napkin at Scott playfully. 

"You guys need to settle down. I'll be back, Sab. I'm gonna go pay the check." My fiance Pete planted a kiss on my cheek and smoothly walked to the cash register. 

"Ohh... That is such a fine ass..." I stared as Pete walked slowly to the counter. "He's such a tease..." 

"Eww!" Angela squealed. 

I turned and saw her standing next the booth, horrified. "What?" 

"There's- There's a bug in my salad!" She overreacted immensely. 

"Come on, babe..." Scott said as he skillfully flicked the bug off her plate. "See, it's gone now." 

I buried my head in my coat hoping she hadn't drawn to much attention to us. "Gosh, Angela..." I mumbled to myself. 

"What?! Was I talking you any of you people? No! So, mind your own damn business!" Angela yelled to hopefully get everyone's attention away from us. 

"You are such a dork." Scott jokingly said as I looked up from my hiding place. 

"Scott, shut up. I'm not a dork. You are..." She smiled and kissed him on the lips. 

"I hope Billy's back soon, I want to go home. I'm tired." I yawned. 

"I'm here, let's go, Sab." Pete left a tip on the table, and we soon left afterwards. 

**Later that night...**

"I love you." Pete joyfully said and kissed me on the lips. 

"I love you too." I tortured him with a tasty french-kiss. 

"You want to have a little celebration of our own, baby?" He wrapped his arm around my back and passionately kissed me. 

"Mmm... maybe... what did you have in mind?" 

"Well, maybe a little..." He inched his way down my body with his tongue and with ease slipped my panties off one leg at a time. "You might enjoy some of this..." He licked his lips and put his head in between my legs. 

I was more than ready for Pete's wild imagination. I grabbed my sheets and gripped a tight hold while Pete's tongue teased my clit. He repeatedly shoved his index finger inside of me roughly. "Oh, Pete!" I moaned. My body was so aroused with this sensual pleasure and I certainly didn't want anything to interrupt it. 

***Ring* *Ring***

"God damnit!" Pete angrily changed his position and kneeled at the foot of the bed. 

"What the hell, man? Why'd you stop?" I looked at him with an excited face. 

"Babe, hello, the phone." 

"They can kiss my ass..." I reached for the annoying phone. "Hello... mom? I'm kinda busy right now... yeah, okay... whatever... bye!" I disconnected the phone and threw it on the floor. "Now... where were we?" 

**The honeymoon night...**

Later after the beautiful wedding, I changed into a much more comfortable, shorter dress. Pete clumsily tried to carry me to our hotel room. He hadn't always been so gracefully, but at least he tried. I almost fell halfway up the stairs since the elevator had been broken. We finally agreed for us to both walk to the 5th floor, and he would carry me down the hallway. 

After making it to our hotel room, Pete kissed and placed me on the bed. He took his jacket and tie off. He unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt and carefully let his hair down. "Do you want some champagne?" He walked to the kitchen and mocked a few romance novel men. 

"No..." I laughed. "Come here, I want some of our wedding cake though. I'm starving..." I walked over to the box containing left over pieces of cake and brought it to the bed. 

"Here's some forks." Pete sat next to me and handed me a fork. I eagerly dove into the cake, eating every last piece on my plate. 

"I'm still hungry, honey..." I played with his long dark brown hair and curled it around my fingers. "Please order something from room service..." 

"Didn't you eat anything at the reception?" He asked. 

"No, I was too busy being with you." I kissed him. 

"Okay, I'll order something. What do you want?" He grabbed the menu from the table and tossed it on the bed. 

I looked at the menu. "I want Chicken Alfredo... some breadsticks, and... this yummy sundae with plenty of cherries on top. Here you go." I handed him the menu to browse for his food. 

After he ordered the food, room service came shortly later. We finished off the dinner and decided to share the sundae. I ate a few cherries on top with a sexual hint. 

"That's so not even funny..." Pete layed me down and grabbed the rest of the cherries. He put them in between his teeth and with my mouth I bit each one off the stem. He stood up and took his shirt completely off; he slipped my panties off slowly. 

"That tickles!" I playingly kicked him. He laughed and gently kissed up my leg giving me goosebumps. "Where's the last cherry?" I curiously asked. 

He opened his mouth and the cherry was on his tongue. He took it out and placed it in between my legs inside of me. He smiled, "I guess I better go get it." 

"You are so kinky..." I laughed as he stuck his tongue inside of me. 

He ate the cherry, but didn't leave the spot. He continued his game from four months ago when we were interrupted by my mother on the phone. He licked my clit and forcefully pushed his finger inside of me. It sent a shiver up my spine as I moaned joyfully. He moved his position and pulled me up; I kissed him over and over while he unzipped my dress. I slipped my dress over my head and fell back on bed. He crawled on the bed over me and unhooked my bra. He smiled, dropped his head to my chest, and sweetly kissed my stomach and breasts. I couldn't take the passion anymore; I leaned up and pushed him on his back. I stood at the foot of the bed and took his shoes off. 

"What are you doing?" He laughed. I smiled and unzipped his pants. When I pulled them off I noticed he was ready. I walked to my suitcase and opened it. "Hey! I thought we were gonna--" 

"Don't worry, we will." I searched through my clothes and finally found what I had been looking for. I waved 2 pairs of handcuffs in the air. I could see Pete was more excited after he realized my plan for the night. I walked over to him laying on the bed and cuffed each wrist to the bed. I pulled his boxer-briefs off and climbed on top of him. I brought the covers over my head with my hands and kissed his stomach. I slowly started going back and forth on top. "I love you..." I kissed his neck and gently bit his ear as he moaned. I started going faster and was screaming loudly. 

"Oh, Sab!" Pete cried out before reaching his peak. 

After we both came, I collapsed on top of his chest and caught my breath. I uncuffed him and we layed there in each others arms. A little while later, we both fell asleep. 

**The next morning....**

I awoke to hear a loud banging on the door. I quickly grabbed my robe while Pete just layed naked under the covers sleeping. I put on my robe and opened the door. 

"Good morning, honey!" Angela smiled and gave me a cheerful hug. 

"What the hell are you doing here, Angela?" I stood with my hands on my hips. 

"I wanted to see if you and Billy wanted to come get some breakfast with me and Scott." She stepped in hotel room and closed the door. 

I yawned. "We, well, I just woke up. He's still asleep." 

She laughed. "I can see that..." 

Pete turned on his stomach. "Babe, turn the tv off... I'm tryin' to sleep." 

Angela and I laughed. "Pete, it's not the tv. Angela wanted to invite us to get breakfast with her and Scott." 

He looked up with half awake eyes and dropped his head back on the pillow. I sat on the bed. "I'll go after I wake up..." He yawned and went back to sleep. 

"You know, Jerry Springer is on now." Angela commented. 

Pete sat up and grabbed the remote. He turned on the tv and anxiously changed the channel to Jerry Springer. "Cheating Lesbian Strippers? Yes!" 

I laughed. "You are such a dork..." I suddenly felt my stomach hurting, I figured it must've been since we ate late last night. "Ugh..." I ran to the bathroom. 

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Angela ran after me into the bathroom. "Eww...Billy, come here!" 

"What?!" Billy ran in with pants on. He sat next to the toilet where I had puked. "Baby, I guess we shouldn't have eaten that room service late last night." He rubbed my back as I leaned more into the toilet. I felt more coming on. I was hungry last night, I couldn't help that I wanted to eat. 

"I'm fine." I pushed Pete away. I stood up and walked over to the sink. I washed my face while Billy flushed the toilet. 

"Are you sure?" Angela asked as she handed me a towel. 

"Yes, we just ate some food late last night. I feel fine now." I smiled. 

After we got dressed, we all headed over to the restaurant. 

**Two months later...**

I was at home laying on my couch sleeping. I still had this vomitting bug happening over and over again. I had finally gotten a control over it for a few days now. I awaited Billy coming home from the grocery with food since I hadn't eaten all day. 

I felt a nasty taste in mouth and awoke. I ran to the bathroom as quickly as I could. I made it to the bathroom in time to puke once more in the toilet. I started to cry, I didn't know how to deal with this. I hated going to see the doctor, even though every time this happened Pete tried to convince me to go. 

"What is wrong with me?!" I screamed and cried even harder. I heard a door slam; I tried to straighten myself up for Pete. I didn't want him to see me like this. 

"Babe, is that you in there?" He walked into the doorway of the bathroom. I stood up and wiped my eyes, trying to smile. "Is something wrong?" 

"Uh, no." I sniffled. "I just had to use the bathroom..." 

He walked in and gently pushed me out of the way. He lifted up the toilet seat and saw that I had thrown up again. "That's it, I don't care WHAT you say! I'm taking you to the doctor." He flushed the toilet and grabbed my hand. 

We got in the car and I pouted in my seat. He got in the driver's spot and started to back out the driveway. "I don't need a doctor, Billy. I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug." I tried to make him feel better. 

"That's bullshit, Sabrina." He drove off to our doctor's office. 

"Listen, I've had this happen to me before. It's nothing..." I was angry. 

"Look, don't give me that. This has been happening for two months straight. I think--" He looked at me stunned. 

"What?" 

He smiled. "You might be--" 

"I might be, what?" I asked him. 

"Nothing..." He snapped out of it. "Let's just see what the doctor says, ok?" We parked the car in the parking lot and got out. Pete held my hand as we walked into the doctor's office. 

"We don't have an appointment..." I tried to make an excuse to leave. I sat down and grabbed a magazine to read. 

"Yes, we do. I made it this morning after you tried to hide the first time you threw up." He walked to the counter in front of the receptionist. "Sabrina Gruner is here for her 2:00 appointment with Dr. Andrews." 

"Have a seat, please, and I'll call you when the doctor is ready to see you." The receptionist handed Pete a clipboard with a few sheets of paper. "Fill this out, first." 

"Thank you." He walked over and sat next to me. He held out the clipboard for me to take and fill out. 

"I'm not doing this. How could you make an appointment without asking me if I was okay with it?" I folded my arms and refused to take the clipboard. 

"I know you wouldn't make it yourself so I had to do it for you. Plus, I know you don't like being sick." He tried to kiss me, but I was too angry. "Fine, I'll fill it out for you." 

After he filled out the information, he handed the clipboard and pen to the receptionist. "Thank you, Dr. Andrews said you can go into her office now." The receptionist smiled. 

"Come on," he held out his hand for me to come with him. I stood up and followed him down a hallway to my doctor's office. We opened the door and stepped into the office. 

"Welcome, Sabrina, what brings you here this time?" My doctor smiled from her chair and got up to close the door. 

"I don't know." I sat on the examination table. 

Pete rolled his eyes and whispered something into my doctor's ear. "That's why..." He sat down in a chair. 

"What the f--" I angrily began. 

"Sabrina, I'm gonna need you to take all your clothes off and get in one of these aprons." Dr. Andrews threw a white patient apron on the table next to me. "I just have to go get my assistant." She left the room and I was stunned. 

"What is going on here?" I asked Pete. 

"She just wants to check you out." He took my clothes as I got undressed and put on the apron. 

"Can't she do that WITH my clothes on?" I asked and sat back on the table. 

"Uh... no." He nervously said. 

"I'm back." Dr. Andrews came in with a nurse and closed the door. "Lay down, this won't hurt a bit." 

After being through a very nervous examination, I got dressed to hear the results. Dr. Andrews came back into the room and had a smile on her face. "I take it I don't have any STDs or anything bad." I commented. 

"Nope, it's not at all bad." She smiled. "You're two months pregnant." 

"I knew it!" Pete joyfully shouted. I was confused, I guess I didn't hear her right. I was going to have a baby? Uh... no. It doesn't work out like that. "Isn't that great, Sabrina?" I walked out of the room and waited outside in the car thinking. 

Later, Pete came out and got in the car. He smiled and asked, "Aren't you happy?" 

"Can we go home, Pete?" I stared off in space. 

"Uh, sure..." Billy drove the car home and I got out in a hurry. "Wait up, Sabrina!" I ran in the house and fell on my bed. I curled up and began to cry. Pete ran in after me and layed on the bed holding me in his arms. 

"I can't have a baby. I don't know anything about children..." I held his arm as he tried to comfort me. 

"I'm sure it's hard, but I'll be there every single second for you." He gave me a kiss on my cheek. 

**Seven months later...**

I was having lunch with Angela, Scott, and Billy. Since today was the due date, I was somewhat more nervous than usual. Pete, however, was extremely worried and since I was having twins, he was about to have a panic attack. 

"So, baby, how do you feel now?" Pete nervously asked. 

"Billy, you just asked her 1 minute ago. She's fine!" Angela rolled her eyes. 

I reached in my purse to find my chap stick, but I got scratched with my keys instead. "Ouch..." 

"What?! Let's go!" Pete jumped up and was pulling my arm off the chair. 

"Dude, sit down. Relax..." Scott commanded. 

"Honey, I'm okay. I just scratched myself with my keys." I tried to convince him to sit back down. "Please, sit down." 

"Oh... you sure you're okay?" He sat down still nervous. 

"Shit, boy, have you gotten any sleep this week?" Scott asked. 

"Yes, I just didn't get any last night. I was too much worried about Sabrina going into labor." Pete put his arm around me. 

"Pete, don't worry. I'll definetly notify you if that happens anytime soon." I reassured him. 

"So, Sab, you wanna go shopping today? I want to help you shop for baby clothes!" Angela smiled. 

"Sure, we'll leave you boys to have a day to yourselves." I stood up and grabbed my purse. 

"Wait, do you think it's a good idea?" Pete caught my hand before I left. 

Angela rolled her eyes and stood up next to me. "We'll be fine! If anything happens, I have my cell phone for you to call. Come on, Sabrina." 

"Bye, Billy." I kissed him on the lips and walked off to the door. 

"Where's mine?" Scott caught Angela's attention. 

"Make sure that you and Pete have fun. Don't go to the mall; he needs to relax today. If she goes into labor, I'll call you right away." She kissed Scott on the cheek and met me at the door. 

"I bet you anything, he's gonna follow us to the mall." I laughed. I opened the door and walked out. 

"No, I told Scott to make sure he didn't go there." Angela came out the diner and we walked to her car. 

**At the mall...**

Angela and I made sure to buy clothes for girls and boys since I was having one of each. I was having a great time with Angela, but I didn't expect to run into Pete's ex-girlfriend, Torrie. 

"Oh boy, look who it is. They'll just let anyone in the mall nowadays." Torrie caught my attention. 

"Oh, hi Torrie!" I smiled and gave her a hug. I had nothing against her, but she sought out every opportunity to destroy me and Billy's relationship. 

"Ugh! Get off of me, you white trash bitch!" Torrie pushed me off in disgust causing me to drop some of my clothes on the floor. 

"I'm just trying to be nice, Torrie." I picked up my bags that I dropped. 

She looked at the baby clothes. "You're pregnant?!" 

"Duh?! Don't you see this big bulge in her stomach?" Angela rudely answered. I tried to hold back Angela from fighting. 

"No, I always thought that was there." Torrie scoffed. 

"Oh, that's it, bring it, hoe!" I dropped my bags and put my hands up. 

"Oh please, I don't want to hurt you or your evil hell spawned children. It would be a waste, plus I might break a nail." Torrie admired her nails. 

I wacked her in the face and she fell down. "God doesn't like ugly, Torrie... it's not a good thing." 

Torrie was shocked as Angela and I walked off with our bags in happiness. We got into the car and drove off home in a hurry. We stepped in the doorway and heard Billy on the phone. "That kicked ass, girl! 'I might break a nail!' Boom!" 

"Yeah, I'll talk to her. Okay, Torrie, I'll make sure she knows that." Pete looked at me angrily. "Okay, bye." He hung up the phone. "Why the hell did you do that? Just because Torrie is my ex-girlfriend doesn't mean you can punch her when she doesn't do anything to you!" 

"What? No, she DID do something to me. That bitch was--" I put my bags on the floor and tried to tell Billy the truth. 

"She said she was telling you 'Congratulations!' on you being pregnant and you started a fight with her." Billy angrily interrupted me. 

"Congratulations?! That was not EVEN what that slut said to her!" Angela yelled from the kitchen. 

"Babe, this is between Sabrina and Pete." Scott said from the sofa next to Kidman. 

"No, I was there with Sabrina. Torrie wasn't nice at all. She called her a white trash bitch and--" Angela started. 

"--she called me fat!" I finished. 

"What a bitch..." Scott drank a sip of his beer. 

"Yeah, she said you would say that." Pete stood right in front of me and complained. I started to cry. "Torrie is a good person, and I don't think you should've been a... a-- a BITCH to her." 

"You're right... I was a bitch, but you're an asshole." I left. 

Angela and Scott stared at him angrily. "What?! She was the one who started it with Torrie!" He yelled. 

"You are such a prick." Scott walked next to Angela. 

"You didn't even let her finish!" Angela stood with her hands on her hips. 

"Well, what do you want me to do, say 'I'm sorry'?" Pete angrily asked. 

"It's a little late for that, Pete." Angela walked off after me. "I'm gonna go after her to make sure she doesn't get herself in a wreck." 

"Scott, you believe me. You heard what Torrie said, right?!" Pete relied on Scott's answer. Scott walked off ignoring Pete as he followed. 

**In my car...**

I drove angrily while Angela tried to calm me down. Since I was hungry, I parked in the diner's parking lot. 

"There's Pete's car..." Angela pointed as we got out the car. 

"Well, I guess EVERYONE is hungry now!" I angrily stormed through the door. I walked in and saw Pete sitting with Torrie. Torrie looked at me and put her arms all over Pete. I ignored them and walked past to the next booth. 

"Look, please, I'm sorry. You just shouldn't have acted like that to Torrie." Pete stood over the table trying to talk to me. 

"Come on, Petey. Let's go." Torrie pulled his arm and smiled. 

"Oh, Torrie, I can still see the imprint of Sabrina's wedding ring diamond in your forehead!" Angela commented. 

"Excuse me..." Kidman walked off. 

"Look, you bitch, you can have Pete's babies. I'm gonna have him though." Torrie threatened. She leaned over the table. "And don't you DARE try to pull anything like that last stunt because I still have my ways of getting around them." 

"Oh, Torrie?" I smiled. 

"What?!" Torrie angrily stood with her hands on her hips. I pointed behind her. She turned around. "Oh, hi Pete... I was just telling Sabrina that I was so excited for her to have twins!" 

"Bullshit, I just heard what you said." Pete argued. 

"Oh no..." I held my stomach. 

Angela panicked. "Are you okay?" 

"No... Let's go now." I ran to the door. 

"You're not hungry?" Angela ran after me. 

"No, I'm not hungry! My water just broke!" I opened the door and ran to the car followed by Angela. 

"What?!" Pete panicked. "Wait!" He ran out the door and got in his car. 

**At the hospital...**

I was in labor screaming my head off at Pete. Angela, Scott, and Pete were there with me to help me through this "wonderful" experience. I was very angry with Pete for bringing a camera to the hospital. 

"Babe, this is great! I hope I get EVERY second on tape!" Pete smiled with the camera in front of his face. 

"Shut up, Pete!" I screamed and pushed the camera away. 

"I think that means she doesn't want the camera to tape her giving birth, dude." Scott commented from the corner. 

"Scott, leave him alone." Angela held my hand for support. 

"Come on, Sabrina, push." The doctor said. 

"Yeah, I can't wait to get this on film." Pete rushed down towards the doctor at the end of the table. 

"Pete, get that camera out of here!" Angela pushed him away. 

"She's my wife... I can tape this if I want." Pete argued. 

"Get that fucking camera out of here!" I painfully screamed. 

"Okay, sorry, hon." Pete handed the camera to Scott. 

After several painful pushes and yelling explicit phrases, the babies came out. I had never been through this experience, and I was very glad that Pete was there with me; even if he wanted to tape it. I looked all around the room and saw Scott holding Pete crying on his shoulder. Angela was happily wiping tears from her eyes; I couldn't hold back my happiness and I began to cry, also. 

"Dude, settle down. She's okay." Scott tried to comfort Billy. 

Pete came and sat next to me. "It's a girl and a boy. What do you think we should name them?" He wiped his wet cheeks and tried to act tough. 

"You cried?" I asked him. 

"Yeah, it was... kinda hard not to." Pete kissed my forehead. "I think we should name the boy Dylan." 

I nodded. "And the girl can be Robin..." I smiled as Scott and Angela proudly held the newborn babies. 

Scott laughed. "He's the future world champion." 

Angela smiled. "She's a future Nitro Girl, I guess." 

**A couple of hours later...**

I awoke and saw Pete, Angela, Scott, and... Torrie. "What the hell are you doing here?" I tiredly asked. 

"Yeah, I thought she'd be stealing other people's husbands, but I guess not." Angela joked. 

"Very funny..." Torrie smirked. "I'm here to like, say, I'm sorry or whatever..." 

"Thanks, Torrie, that's really mature." I smiled. 

"Uh, yeah, if that's like an insult, I'm so gonna be pissed." Torrie scoffed. "Well, I better go. Bye, I'm sorry again." She left my room. 

"What happened?" I asked. 

"You just had the babies." Scott said from his chair. 

"Oh, I did?" I sat up. "That was quick." 

Angela laughed. "Quick?! That took 10 hours..." 

"Oh, what time is it?" 

"It's 3:00 in the morning." Billy rubbed my arm. 

"Wow, what time did we get here?" 

"Four... You've been laying here for an hour now." Scott stood up. "I'm thirsty, me and Angela are gonna go get something, do you want anything?" 

"A coke..." I stretched. 

"Pete?" Scott walked to the door holding Angela's hand. 

"Um, I guess some water." He yawned. Angela and Scott left the room a short while later. 

"So, where are the babies? I want to see them." I jumped off the bed. 

"Relax, get back in bed. You just came out of labor and you want to see them? I'd take my time." 

"One, I have to go to the bathroom. Two, I just squeezed two big ass things out and I want to see them; and three, where's my clothes. I don't want to wear this ugly apron." I started to untie it from the back. 

Evan, Shannon, and Shane, my friends from WCW walked in the doorway with presents. "I guess we're in time for the strip show." Evan laughed. 

"Not quite, I just don't want to wear this apron." I hopped back on the bed. "Billy, take this ugly thing off of me..." 

"No, Sabrina, this is the hospital. You have to wear it..." Pete walked to tie my straps back up. 

"I'll take it off!" Shannon laughed. 

Evan, Shannon, and Shane, my friends from WCW walked in the doorway with presents. "I guess we're in time for the strip show." Evan laughed. 

"Not quite, I just don't want to wear this apron." I hopped back on the bed. "Billy, take this ugly thing off of me..." 

"No, Sabrina, this is the hospital. You have to wear it..." Pete walked to tie my straps back up. 

"I'll take it off!" Shannon laughed. 

**Three years later...**

"Angela, did you think the cake is done yet?" I asked while wrapping a few presents. 

"No, I've been staring at it for almost 40 minutes, and it still looks the same..." Angela stood with her hands on her hips. 

"40 minutes?!" I panicked. "It's only supposed to stay in there for 20!" I ran into the kitchen and looked at the oven. "Well, Angela, it would cook if you TURNED ON the oven." I walked back to the table and returned to wrapping up presents. 

"Oh, whoops! I knew I forgot to do something!" 

Robin came running through the kitchen laughing. She hid under the table and giggled. 

"Robin, what on earth are you doing?" I looked under the table. 

"Uncle Scott and daddy is playin' hide and go seek with me and Dylan." She breathlessly said. 

"Is there some little girl in here?" Pete walked in the kitchen smoothly. 

Robin squealed and came running out from under the table. "You can't catch me!" 

"Be careful, Pete. I don't want them getting hurt before their party starts." I said while wrapping presents. 

"I will, don't worry." He kissed my lips. "Let me know when the food is done, I'm hungry. By the way, what's that smell?" He ran off after Robin. 

I gave an exhasperrated sigh. "So, did you preheat the oven, Angela?" I turned towards the kitchen. 

"Uh... preheat?" She nervously answered. I hurried into the kitchen and quickly opened the oven door and let it air out. 

"Damnit! No wonder it smells! The cake is burned..." I took the burnt cake out as Angela turned the oven off. 

"Damn, what's that great smell?" Scott came in holding Dylan in his arms. 

"Robin and Dylan's burned cake..." Angela sadly walked off. 

"Hell yeah!" Scott grabbed a fork. I walked off following Angela to the backyard. 

"I'm sorry that I was acting like a bitch in there." I said while I sat next to her on the swing. 

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I suck at cooking." Angela responded. 

"I was just worried, since it's their birthday today." 

"Don't worry, I know you are probably really excited. I should have payed more attention to the cake." 

"Forget the cake, Ang." I smiled. "Come on, let's go inside and order a few pizzas... and a cake too." We walked inside and noticed the cake was missing. 

"Well, I guess they must've thrown it away. It did smell like crap." Angela sat down on the couch. 

"Hey, who made that cake?" Scott ran in with Dylan on his shoulders. 

"I did." Angela looked down in disgrace. 

"It kicked ass! It was the BEST cake I've ever eaten! Tell Aunt Angela how good the cake was, Dylan." Scott smiled. 

"You ate it all, Uncle Scott." Dylan laughed. 

"Oh yeah, but it still kicked ass." Scott ran back outside. 

"See, your cake wasn't that bad. Scott loved it!" I sat next to her. 

"Scott doesn't count; he'd eat anything." Angela laughed. 

**Later that night...**

Angela and Scott had taken the children out to see a movie, leaving Pete and me all alone at home. "Come on, baby, we haven't done it in a while." Pete carried me into the bedroom. He dropped me on the bed gently. 

"Pete, you are..." I began. 

"...so turned on right now?" He kissed my cheek. 

"No... I meant..." 

"Come on, Sabrina, the kids are out. What do you think we should do?" Pete crawled on top of me. 

"I don't know, we could..." 

"...make love..." Pete unbuttoned my shirt. 

"No, Pete, listen to me..." Pete tried slipping my bra straps down. "Stop, Pete, look at me." 

"What?" Pete angrily asked. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I'm sorry. I am just really turned on right now. I want to just do it real quick before Angela and Scott come back with the kids." He explained. 

"I do, too, but..." 

"...but nothing, we're married. We can have sex anytime we want." He smiled. "So, come on, how about it?" 

"Okay," I smiled. 

"Good..." He took his shirt off. 

"I'll be right back." I got off the bed and went into the bedroom. I turned on the shower and notioned for Billy to come in. He happily hurried into the bathroom to help me take the rest of our clothes off. He took his shoes and socks off before entering the room. I nearly ripped off my skirt trying to take it off as quickly as possible. Pete tried to take his pants off with a smooth intention, but fell trying to do so. 

I laughed and helped him up. "Are you okay, honey?" 

He rubbed his head and pulled his boxer-briefs off. "Yup, I'm fine." He sweetly kissed my neck while unhooking my bra and slipping it off. He got down on his knees and kissed my stomach repeatedly. I dropped my panties and stepped into the shower, leaving him on his knees. 

"Are you coming in?" I asked. 

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm getting in now." He wrapped his arms around me and stepped into the shower. As the water gently bounced off his back, he licked my nipples and rubbed up his hands up and down my wet back. "I love you." He whispered into my ear. 

"I love you, too." I breathlessly said. I rubbed my soapy sponge all over his body. He took the soap bar and rubbed it over my nipples. Then he rubbed my loofa that was soaked with body wash and scrubbed my body from left to right. We were both covered in suds moving closer to the shower head to wash off. Pete grabbed the shower head and wet himself letting the soap drip to the floor. He turned the water towards me and gently let the water wash my body off. He had the shower head in one hand, staring me off to the wall. He grabbed my ass with the other hand. I wrapped my legs around him as he forcefully entered my body. He pushed me up against the wall over and over while he wet my body with the shower head. He went faster and faster until he came inside of me making a loud moan. I finished and screamed out loud with passion. I released my legs and he turned off the shower. We kissed for a short while and heard a banging on the locked bathroom door. I tossed Pete a towel and wrapped myself in a towel. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. 

"Mommy!" Robin hugged my legs. 

"Daddy!" Dylan jumped and Kidman picked both of them up, bringing them to their bedroom. 

After Pete and I got dressed, we told the children a bedtime story. They went to sleep a little while after the story, and I held Pete's hand, leading him back into our bedroom. We got in bed together and layed in each other's arms. He kissed me good night and I went to sleep on his chest. I dreamed that night of when Pete and I met up until this very night. It was a great relationship, and I hoped it wouldn't end ever. 

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/homegraphic/_h_/www.angelfire.com/



End file.
